Survivors
by Alexandra Irene Spears
Summary: He was thrown out of the Continuum and is now mortal permanently. She is the sole survivor of a ruined world...AU story
1. The Meeting

Survivors

By Alexandra Spears

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Just having fun with them...like Sims! :)_

 _Author's Note: This crossover is based on an AU version of an AU story I'd written—if you want, check out my story "Princess and the Pirate," in the She-Ra section under "Cartoons." The prologue explains a bit._

 _Fair warning—If you're looking for Q/Janeway…you'll be disappointed._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The world was coming to an end all around seventeen-year-old Princess Adora of the House of Kingston.

Up until a few weeks ago, she'd been living peacefully on the planet Eternia with her twin brother, Prince Adam, and their parents, King Randor and Queen Marlena. All that had ended when the Horde, an interplanetary army, invaded. They had high technology that even Randor's best scientists couldn't hope to match. Her father's friend Duncan had invented a stargate that was supposed to take the Royal Family to safety on another world. Where it went, he'd never been able to say, as he'd been killed. There was also no guarantee it would even work, as he'd been fine-tuning it.

Adora and her father were going to try it out now. Marlena and Adam had been killed hours ago. Father and daughter were making their way to the lab. Horde soldier were all over the palace, which was rapidly falling into ruin.

A large chunk of the ceiling fell, pinning Randor to the floor. "Daddy!" the young blonde shrieked as she knelt by her father.

"Adora—I'm not going to make it. Go. Get to the gate," he gasped.

Tears came to Adora's blue eyes as she kissed her father's forehead. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, my daughter. Go through the gate—I hear them coming!" Blood was trickling from his mouth. A second later his head turned to the side, and it was like a light had gone from his eyes; he was dead.

Sobbing, Adora found the gate maker and turned it on. It seemed to project a disc of yellow sparkly light. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Hordesmen coming into the lab. "There she is—let's make a woman out of her!" one of them laughed gleefully. "Then we'll kill her!"

Adora ran into the disc of light just as shots were fired at it. She screamed when she realized that one of the men was right behind her.

* * *

Q sighed as he wandered around the woods near his small house on an uninhabited (except for him) M-class planet in the Delta Quadrant. He'd been here for the past few months, totally isolated and alone, in an antiquated house that would fit in nicely on twenty-fourth-century Earth. For the past few months he'd been human.

This time it was permanent. This was his punishment for helping that other Q, Quinn, commit suicide. They'd been nice enough to provide him with the tiny house that was equipped with a replicator. It didn't matter if he was in a palace; there was no one to talk to and he was about ready to climb the walls. So he was physically comfortable, but aching for companionship.

If someone on a passing starship picked him up, that was allowed. They didn't really care what he did; the punishment was simply being human. He had the same human body he usually put on, but it looked a bit younger, about twenty-five Standard years old. So that gave him probably a good hundred years. Provided he didn't go absolutely insane and kill himself.

Suddenly, he heard what could be described as a shimmering sound. About twenty feet away, a yellow disc of light appeared, and a young girl came running through it. Just before it disappeared, a man who looked like some kind of soldier ran after her. He tackled her to the ground and started ripping at her clothes. She was screaming in terror.

Q didn't know what made him do it—perhaps he didn't want to see a girl brutalized. He spotted a decent-sized branch on the ground, picked it up, ran over, and bashed the soldier over the head with it as hard as he possibly could.

The girl crawled away several feet, sobbing almost hysterically. As for the soldier, he was dead.

Q went over to her. "You all right?" he asked, not really knowing what to say. The girl needed a good bath, her golden hair was mussed, her clothes were tattered, and her blue eyes were filled with terror. Clearly she'd been through something horrific.

She nodded silently.

"I'm Q. What's your name?" he asked as he took her hands and helped her to her feet.

"Adora. Princess of Eternia," she replied.

Eternia. That name rang a bell with him. He had so much knowledge stored up that sometimes it could be hard to sift through. "Were your ancestors from medieval Earth?" he asked.

She blinked. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things, princess. First let's get you to my house, where you can get a bath and clean clothes."

* * *

Adora closed her eyes as she soaked in the bathtub. This was all very curious. Q seemed to be the only one around here; there was no one around for miles. She figured that he'd tell her more about himself after she'd had her bath.

Tears came to her eyes and she wept for a while. Everything had happened so fast.

As soon as she was done with her bath she dried off and put on a nightgown and robe that Q had replicated for her. She went into the living room, where Q was sitting on the couch, and sat down next to him.

"So what happened?" Q asked, cutting right to the chase.

"The Horde. An army that wants to conquer our entire sector," Adora said flatly. "They killed my parents, my brother…." She looked up at him. "What about you?"

"Well, my dear, I used to be omnipotent," Q sighed. "I'm from the Continuum. I've been a bad boy, so my punishment is to remain human permanently."

Adora backed away further, towards the opposite end of the couch.

"I am not going to hurt you," he assured her, noticing.

"What all did you do?" Adora asked tentatively.

"Put humanity on trial, been a general nuisance to a few Starfleet captains," he said offhandedly.

"Starfleet? My mother was in Starfleet," Adora said. "Lieutenant Marlena Glenn. She came through some kind of wormhole and wound up on Eternia. There was no way for her to get back, so she married my father and had me and my twin brother."

"Really?" said Q, sounding interested. "You're still a long way from Earth. This is the Delta Quadrant we're in, and Eternia is in the Gamma Quadrant."

"Did you really put humanity on trial?"

"Don't worry, they passed," said Q, waving his hand as if to brush it off. "My latest offense was helping a fellow Q commit suicide. We're immortal, and Quinn, well, he got rather sick of it." He sighed. "Now I get to be mortal."

"Is there anyone on this planet?" she asked.

"Just you and me," he replied as he gazed at the fire that was in the fireplace.

Adora studied him for a moment. He was tall, on the slim side, with brown hair and dark eyes. She thought him rather handsome. But could she trust him?

He had come to her rescue. He'd saved her chastity as well as her life.

"Q, where will I sleep tonight?" she asked.

"Right where you are. I have just a small bed in the next room. Sorry this isn't exactly a palace."

"It's all right," said Adora.

"It's about dinner time. Any particular meal you prefer?" he asked.

"Are you going to cook?"

"The replicator will do that job," he said.

"Whatever you're having, please," Adora said.

He went over to what looked like a slot in the wall and ordered a couple of chicken dinners. He then set one plate on her lap and sat down with the other plate. "Dinner is served, princess," he grinned.

Adora was very hungry and she had to keep herself from just attacking her dinner. It was quite good, and she finished it in a relatively short amount of time.

After dinner, Adora was tired, so she stretched out on the couch. Q covered her with a blanket, then went and sat at some kind of terminal. "Just doing some reading," he told her.

She drifted off to sleep, feeling a lot safer.

* * *

Q sat on the chair and studied the sleeping girl. He had companionship now. Not only did he have someone to talk to, but she was a very beautiful and obviously intelligent girl.

As she slept, he found himself wondering what would happen down the road. He was male, she was female, he was sure something was bound to happen.

He didn't want to think about that right now. He was tired himself, so he went into his small bedroom, put on a nightshirt, and got into bed.


	2. Surprises

_Captain's Log, Stardate 50385.4. The crew are glad to be back in the twenty-fourth century, even though we're also back in the Delta Quadrant. Just as we thought we were able to relax a bit, scanners have detected two human lifeforms on a nearby Class-M world. Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Tuvok, and Lieutenant Paris are going to go down to investigate. We're likely not the only humans the Caretaker brought to the Delta Quadrant._

Captain Kathryn Janeway stood in the transporter room as her first officer, chief of security, and pilot stepped onto the transporter pads. "I wonder if they're Starfleet officers?" she mused.

"Or even Maquis," said Paris with a shrug.

"Well, let's get you gentlemen down to the surface and find out," said Janeway. "Energize."

The trio materialized in front of a small house in a clearing. Standing outside the house, wearing a jumper, was a young blonde who looked to be in her teens. "Hi," said Paris. "I'm Lieutenant Tom Paris, of the Starship _Voyager_ ," he said.

"Tom Paris?" the girl asked.

At that moment, the door to the house opened—and out stepped none other than Q! "Q!" barked Chakotay. "What's going on here?"

"My friend Adora and I were going to go out for a walk, Chuckles," said Q. "I see you're in the neighborhood. Where's the rest of your bunch?"

"In orbit," Tuvok replied.

Adora stepped up to Paris and looked at him closely. "Did you have an aunt by the name of Marlena Glenn?" she asked.

"Yeah—she disappeared almost twenty years ago. Why?"

"She was my mother."

Paris had no idea what to say to that. "What—what are you saying?" It dawned on him. "Are you saying that you are my _cousin?"_

"My mother often told me about her sister and her son Tom," said Adora. "When your aunt disappeared—she landed on my world, Eternia, in the Gamma Quadrant. She married the King of Eternia and gave birth to me and my twin brother Adam."

Paris looked closely at the girl. There were definitely some family resemblances. "How did you wind up here, and what's the deal with Q here?"

"I've been here for a month, Q for longer than that," said Adora. "Why don't you come in, and we'll explain it to you."

* * *

Q sat on the arm of the couch as Adora told the three Starfleet officers what had been going on. "So how did humans wind up in the Gamma Quadrant? I know there's that wormhole at Deep Space Nine…," said Chakotay.

"Back during Earth's medieval time, when you were having fun dealing with that plague, there was a Q who took pity upon a lot of you," said Q. "He took a bunch of people from Europe and settled them on Eternia. Ever wonder why you can never come up with an exact number of those who died? Some of them decided to get out while they could. That and their record-keeping wasn't the best."

"The wormhole my mother came through was extremely unstable. That's why she couldn't get back to Earth," Adora added. "She barely managed to land her shuttlecraft, it was so damaged."

"Well, at least the mystery of what happened to my aunt is cleared up—at least for me. A while back we managed to finally get our first communications from Starfleet in a couple of years," said Paris.

"We'll definitely take you with us, Adora," said Chakotay. "But Q…."

"But what? Surely you're not going to leave me stranded here," said Q.

"There is the issue of your having angered various species," Tuvok pointed out. "Your presence could be a security risk."

"The Continuum issued formal apologies to them, assured them it wouldn't happen again, and that they were punishing that naughty Q," Q told the dark-skinned Vulcan. "They won't bother me—or you."

"Q has been a good friend to me this past month," said Adora. "I'd hate to leave him behind. Please give him a chance."

"I don't see why not," Paris said slowly. "If he acts up, we'll just throw him in the brig. Hear that, Q? Screw up and you'll be behind a force field."

"I take it that's a yes?" Q asked.

Chakotay rolled his eyes as he tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to Voyager—five to beam up," he said by way of reply.

* * *

Q and Adora's first stop was Sickbay, where the Doctor gave each of them full physicals. Captain Janeway was standing nearby, looking on. "You're really a hologram?" Adora asked him. He looked so realistic, like a middle-aged, dark-haired man who was balding, and he was actually picking up the equipment.

"I most certainly am," said the Doctor. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"You will find, my dear, that someone forgot to program him with bedside manners," Q said from the next bed over.

The Doctor snorted. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. At any rate, both of you are in perfect health. Adora, I also verified that you are the daughter of Lieutenant Marlena Glenn. We have her DNA profile in our records. I also looked at her service record—she was one of the best. Just thought you'd like to know that."

"Maybe one day you'd like to apply to Starfleet Academy," Janeway told Adora.

"That's provided you actually manage to pull off getting back to the Federation, _ma capitaine_ ," Q commented.

"It's an option," Adora said. "How old do you have to be?"

"Eighteen—at least, graduating from high school, which for you would be in a year," Janeway explained. "On that note, since you're legally a minor, I'm going to have you stay with your cousin. He can be your guardian."

"On Eternia, most girls marry at around sixteen, Captain," Adora said.

"Their culture is somewhat reminiscent of medieval England," Q put in.

"Still, if you want me to stay with Tom, I'm fine with it," said Adora.

"In that case, I'll lead you to your quarters, Q," said Janeway. "And I'm going to have a talk with Tom. He's your closest relative, Adora. If you should choose to marry someone—and your choices here are a bit limited—you'd have to get Tom's permission since you are under eighteen. That's the way it's done in the Federation."

* * *

Q sighed and leaned back on the sofa that was in his quarters. They were rather small, but not much was needed for one person. Janeway had given him the "behave-or-else" spiel.

Part of him wished he was still on that planet with Adora. They had come to be very good friends. He thought they could become something more than that. Now that they weren't alone together, he figured he'd wait and see what happened. He knew that she would insist on waiting until marriage before she engaged in any carnal gymnastics; it was the way she'd been raised. At least she had principles.

He did want to get to know her a lot better; the thing of it was, that flyboy was now her guardian, being her cousin, and he might not permit it.

Janeway had assigned him to the Science department. Instead of the old red uniform with captain's pips on the collar, which he wore whenever he visited Jean-Luc, he now had a blue one with no pips, indicating that his rank was "crewman." Below ensign. He wondered if she'd gotten a charge out of that. "If you want to stay here, you're going to pull your own weight," she'd told him.

* * *

Adora sat on the sofa in the family quarters Tom Paris had been assigned. "What will I do about school, Tom?" she asked him.

"You're the only teenager on board, so my guess is, you'd download school assignments and someone would grade them," he replied. "Maybe Chakotay. I don't know. You'd be in the eleventh grade right now, since your birthday is in December." He sat down next to her. "Have any idea what you want to be when you grow up?"

"Not really. Before the Horde invaded, my parents were going to see about a suitable husband for me. I had no one in mind," she replied. "I never thought about having a career—other than being a princess."

"If, down the line, you're happy being a housewife, more power to you," Tom said with a bit of a grin. "I'm just saying you have options." He paused. "You know what? I'm going to throw a party this weekend on the holodeck—as a welcome to the long-lost cousin I didn't know I had."

"Thank you," said Adora.

* * *

That Saturday, most of _Voyager's_ crew was in the holodeck. The setting was a tropical resort. Some of the crew were swimming; others were socializing. Neelix, the resident Talaxian, was managing the bar and keeping an eye on his girlfriend, Kes, a delicate-looking Ocampan who had blond hair and blue eyes—and a lot of attention from Tom Paris.

Adora had on a red bikini and she was lying on a towel, enjoying the scenery. It might be simulated, but it was done so well that she didn't really notice. She had noticed that the Federation's technology and Eternia's were rather similar; there wasn't really a whole lot of difference.

Her eyes were closed. Suddenly she sensed a shadow. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw Q standing next to her, wearing Bermuda shorts and a short-sleeved top underneath a billowing longer-sleeved shirt. "Hi," she said.

"Been busy with school?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes, but I'm already done with my homework."

"The do-it-on-Friday type. As opposed to waiting until Sunday right before bedtime," Q said with a bit of a chuckle. He picked up the bottle of lotion that was at the head of her towel and squeezed some into the palm of his hand.

Adora sat up, and he rubbed the lotion into her back. She had a huge crush on Q, but she didn't know if she should tell Tom about it. Q had only had one previous run-in with the _Voyager_ crew, but that was apparently enough for them—especially with his antics on the _Enterprise._

She wondered if Tom would consider Q too old for her. Given how long he'd been around, though, he'd actually be "too old" for anyone. Tom seemed to enjoy taking on the "big brother" role with her. Just like Adam had…and Adam had only been born ten minutes before her.

"Adora, would you like to take a walk with me?" Q asked as he finished rubbing the lotion into her back.

"Sure," she said as she got up and put a coordinating wrap around her hips.

He led her to a secluded spot behind the hut where Neelix was acting as bartender. No one else was around, at least not in the immediate area. To her surprise, Q gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Adora smiled at that. "My first kiss," she said, looking up at him.

"Mine too."

"I don't believe it, not as long as you've been around…."

"I'm serious," he said. "The Q are not ones to be engaged in such 'base' behaviors. But let's face it—I'm mortal, I'm human, and you are one beautiful girl. Not to mention you've been a good friend to me so far." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Adora, I want to marry you."


End file.
